New old Friends Deutsche Version
by Guest93
Summary: Die Schule hat eine in Vergessenheit geratene Zeitkapsel ausgegraben und Geo erhält eine seltsame Schachtel. Was ist ihr Inhalt? Versucht die Lücke zwischen Battle Network und Starforce zu füllen. Auch in Englisch verfügbar/Also available in English
1. Mysteriöse Schachtel

Kap. 1 - Die Schachtel

* * *

Das neue Schuljahr hat begonnen. Der Kampf gegen den EM-Gott ist schon einige Monate her, als Geo Stelar den Raum der Klasse 6a betritt. Es ist ein Morgen wie jeder andere, mit dem Unterschied, dass es der ersten Morgen nach den Ferien ist. Als die Lehrerin gefolgt vom Rektor mit einem großen Metallcontainer den Raum betritt, wird die Klasse ruhig und es wird gemurmelt was das wohl sein könnte.

"Kinder, seid ruhig. Der Rektor möchte euch etwas sagen."

"Danke Frau Lind. Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, wie ihr vielleicht aus den Nachrichten wisst, wurde kürzlich die Zeitkapsel der Schule wiederentdeckt. Sie war etwa 200 Jahre lang eingegraben. Aufzeichnungen zufolge waren nur 100 Jahre geplant, aber infolge des Höhepunktes der Bevölkerungs-Inflation von 2100 hier in Japan wurden ja Landesweit viele Schulen geschlossen, darunter auch diese. Wie ihr sicherlich auch wisst, wurde die Schule dann vor 25 Jahren grundsaniert und wiedereröffnet. Und erst diesen Sommer wurde dann im Archiv ein Bericht über die Vergrabung dieser Zeitkapsel entdeckt. Und hier ist sie nun. Es war eigentlich geplant, dass Megaman die Zeitkapsel öffnet und ein Kind auswählt, das sich als erstes etwas herausnehmen darf. Aber er ist nicht da."

"Ohh.." "Schade" hört man mehrmals in der Klasse.

"Also haben wir per Los diese Klasse bestimmt und bestimmen jetzt per Los, welches Kind die Zeitkapsel öffnen darf. Frau Lind, wenn ich bitten darf?".

"Also Kinder, ihr habt gehört. Schreibt alle euren Namen auf diese Zettel und legt ihn anschließend in diese Schale. Wir werden dann ein Kind ziehen, welches die Kapsel öffnen darf." sagt die Lehrerin während sie kleine, rechteckige Zettel verteillt.

Dann geht sie mit einer Schale um, in die die Klasse die beschrifteten Zettel legt und stellt sie auf dem Pult ab.

"Herr Rektor, sie fangen an."

Er mischt gut durch und zieht dann wahllos einen Zettel: "Geo Stellar"

Geo wird von allen Seiten mit Blicken überhäuft, als er sich langsam nach vorne begibt.  
Der Rektor erklärt ihm wie er sie öffnen kann und tut dies auch entsprechend.

Als er die Luke öffnet, wollen alle so viel wie möglich sehen. In der Kapsel sind viele alte Gegenstände, wie z.B. der Klassiker Tageszeitung oder kleine Spielzeuge. Geo's Blick richtet sich jedoch auf eine gut verpackte Schachtel und entschließt sich, diese herauszunehmen.

Als Geo wieder Platz nimmt, ziehen Frau Lind und der Rektor abwechselnd einen Zettel aus der Schale und lesen den Namen laut vor. Aber er konzentriert sich darauf die Verpackung der Schachtel zu öffnen.

"Bud Benson" "Cool"

"Patrick Springs" "Nett"

"Zack Temple" "Ich komme"

Und so weiter...bis..

"Und zu guter Letzt...Luna Pretz"

"Na toll, für mich bleibt nur die Tageszeitung übrig. Mmpf" erwiderte sie beleidigt.

"Man kann halt nicht immer Glück haben" erwiderte Patrick lächelnd.

"Sei bloß ruhig."

"Was ist denn in der Schachtel drin gewesen, Geo?" fragte Frau Linz.

"Moment, ich habs gleich" sagte er als er die Schachtel öffnete. Darin liegen zwei Mini-Computer, ein dreifarbiger [Hauptsächlich Grün; nach links flüssiger Übergang zu Tiefseeblau; nach rechts zu Gelb] und ein roserner, beide mit einer Art Symbol in der Mitte der unteren Hälfte. Doch Geo kann mit ihnen nichts anfangen.

"Was ist das?" fragt er als er sie hochhebt.

"Da hast du offensichtlich den Jackpot erwischt. Das sind zwei Link-PETs, wo vor etwa 200 Jahren die Menschen ihre Navi aufbewahrten. Ihr müsst wissen, damals konnte jeder nur einen Navi haben und der trug das Familien-Emblem, das sind die Symbole da unten. Mit etwas Glück sind sogar noch Navis darauf, aber ich denke nicht, da "Herrenlose" Navis nicht üblich waren.  
In der Regel haben sich Navis beim Tod ihres Operators gelöscht." antwortet der Rektor

"Hmm, scheint kaputt zu sein oder der Akku ist leer. Sie gehen zumindest nicht an oder zeigen irgendeine Art von Reaktion. Ich schlage vor, du gehst nach der Schule zu AMAKEN und fragst nach ob sie dir weiterhelfen können."

"Ok."

"So, jetzt packt alles weg, der Unterricht beginnt jetzt."

* * *

So was meint ihr? Ich hatte vor, wenn es gut ankommt auch als englische Version rauszubringen. Aber ich wollte erstmal eine Deutsche herausbringen, damit ich freier schreiben kann.


	2. Die neuen Nachbarn

Kap.2 - Die neuen Nachbarn

* * *

Ein paar Stunden später...

* * *

*Ding-Dong*

"Ich komme."

"Guten Tag, Frau Stelar. Ist Geo schon da?" fragt Sonia in der Eingangstür.

"Wie oft denn noch? Du kannst mich Hope nennen. Und nein, er ist noch in der Schule. Er sollte aber bald kommen."

"Oh, Ok. Hab ich ihnen eigentlich schon erzählt, dass wir bald Nachbarn werden?"

"Nein, hast du nicht. Wieso? Du hast doch nicht etwa das leerstehnde Haus nebenan gekauft, oder?

"Doch habe ich. Jetzt, nachdem ich mich von der Bühne verabschiedet habe, muss ich ja irgendwo wohnen. Und da habe ich gedacht: Wieso nicht hier in der Nähe?"

"Das ist ja eine wunderbare Idee." freut sich Hope. "Du bist jederzeit willkommen."

"Danke."

*Ding-dong*  
"Mom, ich bin zuhause. Sonia, was machst du denn hier?"

"Ich habe deiner Mutter gerade erzählt, dass ich in das leerstehende Haus nebenan einziehen werde. Und da ich nichts zu tun habe, werde ich vielleicht auch auf die Schule gehen."

"Oh du meine Güte. Heißt das ich muss es noch länger mit DER da aushalten?" fragte Omega-Xis verärgert.

"Wen meinst du bitte schön mit DER DA?" antwortete Lyra ebenfalls verärgert.

"Omega-Xis, benimm dich. Ich freu mich für dich, Sonia."

"Grr..." kläfte er.

"Sei ein braver Hund, Omega-Xis" antwortete Lyra

"Ich müsste mal zu AMAKEN, Herr Boreal etwas abliefern und fragen . Kommst du mit?" fragte er.

"Klar, kein Problem."

"Bis später Mom" "Tschüss, Hope."

"Bis später ihr beiden."

* * *

"So schwer ist das doch nicht. Du hast das letztes Jahr fast jeden Tag gemacht. Jetzt klingel endlich." sprach Luna zu sich selbst.

"Bis später Mom" "Tschüss, Hope."  
"Bis später ihr beiden."

Als sie gerade klingeln wollte, ging die Tür auf.

"Luna, was machst du denn hier?" fragte Geo.

"Ich wollte fragen ob du was mit mir unternehmen könntest, da Bud und Zack schon verhindert sind"

"Klingt doch super. Wir könnten doch später alle zusammen shoppen gehen." freute sich Sonia.

"Nein, tut es nicht. Shoppen mit Luna heißt nur Packesel spielen und 'Sieht-gut-aus'-Sager zu sein."

"Was machst du denn hier? Du bist doch Sonia, oder?" fragte sie verwundert.

"Ja bin ich. Wiso?"

"Sag tschüss, denn wir gehen jetzt shoppen. Komm mit Geo."

"Ähm, nein, ich wollte jetzt zu AMAKEN gehen. Ich muss Herr Boreal etwas wichtiges fragen" reagierte Geo.

"WAS? Du willst lieber mit der gehen als die Ehre zu haben, von mir als Packesel auserkohren zu werden?"

"Du hast ihn vorhin gehört. Er will jetzt nicht gehen. Wir gehen zu AMAKEN." antwortete Sonia verärgert.

"Geht das schon wieder los..." seuftzte er.

"Frauen halt." kommentierte Omega-Xis.

"Du bist ruhig, sonst komm ich gleich rüber." antwortete Lyra zorning.

"Uhh..Ich hab solche Angst."

*Punch*

"Aua, das tat weh. Wieso hast du das gemacht?" sagte er während er sich schmerzend den Rücken hielt.

"Ich hatte dich ja gewarnt"

* * *

"Jetzt streiten sich schon zwei Mädchen um ihn. Hihi. Da werden Erinnerungen wach" sprach Hope zu sich selbst, die das ganze durch ein Fenster beobachtet.

* * *

== etwa 10min später ==

* * *

"AUFHÖREN" ging Geo dazwischen.  
"Ihr seid beide meine Freunde und ich will nicht, dass ihr euch wegen mir streitet. Wieso kommst du nicht einfach mit und danach gehen wir wie vorhin vorgeschlagen alle zusammen nach Time Square.

"Hmpf."

"Pah. Wenns sein muss."

Beide harken sich bei Geo ein und schleifen ihn zur Bushaltestelle

"Jetzt wartet doch mal. Ich kann doch selbst laufen."


	3. Bei AMAKEN

Wenn ich die Kapitel übersetze, überarbeite ich sie meistens nochmals etwas (füge ein paar Zeilen hinzu, entdecke Rechtschreibfehler u.s.w),  
aber wenn ihr Fehler seht, könnt ihr sie trotzdem behalten. (oder sie mir schreiben, aber dazu hat man ja eh keine Lust.)

Da englische Storys in der Regel mehr Erfolg haben als anderssprachige, schreibe ich diese hier nur deswegen, weil ich das Gefühl habe, es gibt zu wenig deutsche FanFics (von Megaman). An die, die das hier lesen: Viel Spaß

* * *

Kap.3 - Wer seit ihr?

* * *

Die drei Freunde sitzen im Bus Richtung AMAKEN. Für Geo ist es jedoch eine unbequeme Fahrt, da sich alle drei eine zweier Bank teilen.

Geo sitzt in der Mitte, leicht gequetscht zwischen den beiden teilweise noch immer eifersüchtigen/beleidigten Mädchen. Sonia hat sich schon wieder beruhigt und schaut desinteressiert aus dem Fenster, aber Luna ist immer noch leicht angesäuert.

"Rutsch doch noch ein Stück, ich fall gleich runter" nörgelte Luna.

"Wohin denn? Wieso nehmen wir nicht drei Sitzplätze anstatt uns hier reinzuquetschen.?"

"Es könnte daran liegen, dass beide neben dir sitzen wollen oder eben nicht wollen, dass der jeweils andere alleine neben dir sitzt, Geo." kommentierte Lyra.

"Liegt das an den Menschen oder sind alle Wesen weiblichen Geschlechts so schlimm?" seuftzte Omega-Xis.

"Nein, denn einige können noch schlimmer werden, wenn man sei REIZT" schrie Lyra.

"Ich sag jetzt einfach nichts, sonst hab ich hinterher noch'nen blauen Fleck." erwiderte er.

"Was sich liebt das neckt sich" warf Geo hinein um sich von der Situation abzulenken.

"Du scheinst dich ja auszukennen" konterte Omega-Xis hämisch.

"Das war nicht die Reaktion die ich erhofft habe..." sagte Geo verwundert. "Seuftz... wie lange muss ich hier denn noch feststecken?" fügte er hinzu.

"Wir sind gleich da, da vorne ist das Labor schon" antwortete Sonia.

"Ich würde es keine Minute länger zwischen euch aushalten" entfuhr es ihm erleichert. "Ähm, ich meinte natürlich in dieser Sitzposition. Ich habe nichts dagegen zwischen euch zu sitzen, aber nicht auf einer zu engen Sitzbank" korrigierte er sich schnell.

* * *

== Im Labor ==

"Hallo Geo, was führt dich und deine Freunde zu mir?" fragte Arnold.

"Hallo, Herr Boreal. Wir haben heute in der Schule eine Zeitkapsel von vor 200 Jahren geöffnet und ich bin in den Besitz dieser PETs oder wie der Rektor sie gennant hat, gekommen. Aber sie funktionieren nicht. Können sie mal schauen?"

"Da muss ich dich enttäuschen. Ich kenne mich leider nicht damit aus." gestand er.

"Ohh..."

"Aber ich glaube Tom kann was damit anfangen. Er befasst sich seit kurzem damit und hängt die ganze Zeit in seinem Labor und studiert eben diese PETs. Versuchts mal bei ihm." ermunterte er.

* * *

= In Toms Labor =

"Guten Morgen Tom." begrüßte Geo, stets gefolgt von Sonia und Luna.

"Guten Morgen. Kann ich euch helfen oder ist es etwas wichtiges? Ich bin gerade beschäftigt." erwähnte er versunken über alten Modellen von Link-PETs. Überall auf dem Tisch liegen auseinander genommene Geräte, einige hängen an Computern.

"Woran arbeiten sie denn gerade?" fragte Sonia aus Neugier.

"An nichts, das ist es ja. Ich habe gerade nichts zu tun und habe angefangen, die alten PETs zu studieren. Einfach so. Vieleicht bekommen ich ja eine Idee, womit ich der Menschheit helfen kann" antwortete er.

"Wenn sie sich die ganze Zeit hier vergraben, werden sie es vielleicht nicht mitbekommen haben, aber in unserer Schule wurde eine Zeitkapsel ausgeraben.." fing Geo an.

"Hör mal, das ist ja alles sehr interresant, aber wenn du nichts wichtiges zu sagen hast, lass mich bitte in Ruhe weiter arbeiten." unterbrach Tom ihn, ohne ihn anzuschauen.

"Ok, um es auf den Punkt zu bringen: Ich habe diese Geräte erhalten, aber sie sind kaputt. Und Herr Boreal meinte, sie könnten sie reparieren." fasste Geo zusammen.

Tom warf einen kurzen Blick darauf und dann wieder zurück zu seiner Arbeit. Dann bemerkte er erst, was es ist und riss sie ihm aus der Hand. "Wo hast du die her?" fragte er überrascht. "Ähh...Das habe ich ihnen gerade erzählt"sagte Geo überrascht. "Wie auch immer, sie funktionieren nicht. Können sie sich das mal ansehen?" fragte er wieder.

"Gebt mir eine Stunde. Geht doch solange in den Utagi-Raum, ein bisschen spielen"

"Kein Problem. Danke." bedankte sich Geo, als die drei verschwanden.

* * *

= Etwas später =

"Hmm, das sollte hinhauen. Jetzt müssen sie nur noch aufgeladen werden." segte er zu sich.

Er schloss die beiden Geräte an ein altes Aufladegerät an.

"Aber was sind das für Chips? Ich finde keine Aufzeichnungen über sie. In keinem Archiv und keiner Datenbank ist eteas über diese...was steht da...DimSync...Zu schade, das ich nicht mehr auf das Archiv von SkyLab zugreifen kann." dachte sich Tom.

Er teste die Chips mehrmals an anderen Geräten, aber nichts passiert. Er steckt sie einfach in die orginal Geräte zurück und setzt seine Studien fort...

* * *

== Eine Stunde später ==

"So, die Geräte haben jetzt ausreichend Energie, um einen vertretbaren Zeitraum zu funktionieren." sagte Tom. "Weißt du, ob noch Navis darauf gespeichert sind?" fragte Tom aufgeregt. Er hat die Geräte samt Ladestationen im Simulator raum aufgebaut. Die fünf gespannt zu und warten auf ein Ergebnis.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Deswegen sind wir ja zu ihnen gekommen." antwortete Geo.

"Dann lass es uns testen. Ich schalte sie ein." sagte er und tat wie er sprach.

Die Geräte leiten einen üblichen Startprozess ein. Der normale Bildschrim, wie ihn Tom schon öfters gesehen hat, erscheint.

"Schade, leider leer" bemerkte Tom enttäuscht.

Plötzlich öffnen sich eigenartige Fenster auf beiden Bildschirmen und RushCrossFusionEX ist kurz zu lesen, bevor sie ausgehen und die Chips Funken sprühen.

*Britzel* *Spark* [Geräusche die nicht funktionierende Geräte immer machen.]

"Mist, was habe ich falsch gemacht?" fragte sich Tom erschreckt. Alle treten ein paar Schritte zurück als sich der Funkensprühregen verstärkt.

"Es scheint sich nicht mit den Mengen an EM-Wellen zu vertragen, denne sie hier ausgesetzt sind. Schalten sie sie ab, Tom. Schnell!". schrie Arnold.

"Ich versuchs." antwortete er, als er sich zu den Geräten durchkämpft, den Arm schützend vor das Gesicht haltend.  
Er versucht eines der Geräte auszuschalten, bekommt aber einen Schlag und fällt bewusstlos auf den Boden.

"TOM!" riefen alle. Arnold will ihn aus der Gefahrenzone ziehen, aber der Funkenschlag wird immer stärker. Mit Mühe und Not kann er ihn greifen und wegziehen, als die Funken sich aufeinmal zu einer Art Ball formen.

"Was passiert da?" fragte Geo ganz aufgeregt.

"Keine Ahnung. Aber wir sollten schnell verschwinden. Hierein, schnell." rief Arnold als er die Tür zum Überwachungsraum öffnete. "Hier können wir alles aus sicherer Entfernung beobachten" fügte er hinzu. Luna drängelte sich natürlich als Erste rein während Sonia die Tür für Geo und Arnold aufhielt, die Tom hinein trugen. Sonia schloss die Tür hinter sich und alle beobachteten was nun passiert.

Die komischen Kugeln erreichen langsam die Größe von Fußbällen, als sie in Form eines Blitzes auf dem Boden einschlagen. Alle schrecken von dem lauten Knall auf.

"Waah" ruft Luna verängstigt.

"Die PETs vertragen sich offentsichtlich nicht mit den EM-Werten in diesem Raum. Was zum Teufel ist da los?" erwiderte Arnold fassungslos.

An der Einschlagsstelle hat sich jeweils eine Art grüne Wolke gebildet, die PETs zeigen jedoch offentsichtlich keine Disfunktion mehr und zeigen den normalen Bildschirm, soweit man es aus dem Überwachungsraum sehen kann.

Die vier beobachten, wie die beiden Wolken, die offentsichtlich aus materialisierten Daten bestehen, langsam wachsen und zu menschenähnlichen Gestalten heranwachsen. Die, die aus dem gelben-gürnen PET kam, wird zu einem etwa 15 bis 16-jährigen Jungen in Mediationsposition. Er trägt einen zu seinem PET farblich passenden Ganzkörperanzug mit hellgrünen Handschuhen und Stiefeln, trägt jedoch keinen Helm und man sieht daher seine dunkelbraunen Haare. In der Mitte des Brustpanzers ist ein Symbol, das dem auf dem Gerät gleicht. Aus der anderen Wolke manifestiert sich ein Mädchen in etwa den selben Alter, schlafend in nahezu Embryonalstellung. Sie trägt einen rosa Helm, aus dem lange blonde Haare herausschauen. Außerdem trägt sie einen rosanen Ganzkörperanzug mit lilanen Armen/Beinen sowie weißen Handschuhen und Schuhen. Sie trägt ebenfalls ihr PET-Symbol. Beide wirken ganz harmlos.

"Sind..das Navis?" fragte Geo verwundert.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Sie sehen ein bisschen wie die NetNavis von vor 200 Jahren aus, was ja auch Sinn macht, da sie ja eben so alt sind." erwiderte Arnold.

Geo begab sich zur Tür. Als er sie öffnen wollte, gaben die beiden Navis plötzlich Stromstöße ab und standen unter Strom, was ihnen offentsichtlich zu schaffen machte. Beide fingen plötzlich an zu leuchten, bis das Licht zersplitterte und sich zu den Chips umformte, die vorhin noch in den PETs steckten. Beide lagen nun bewusstlos am Boden, als die Chips neben ihnen zu Boden fielen. Geo stürzte nun raus zu den beiden, die nun offentsichtlich wirklich Menschen waren.

"Geo, warte!" schrie Arnold hinterher. Er, Sonia und Luna folgten ihm raus zu den beiden bewusstlosen Personen.

* * *

Irgendwie mag ich Luna nicht...  
Ich weiß nicht, ob ich nicht ein bisschen übertrieben habe mit der Materialisierung der beiden, oder überhaupt das 'in-die-Länge-ziehen' von Situationen, ist das so ok? Schreibts mir einfach (aber wird wahrscheinlich wenn nur in der englischen Version passieren)

Wer ein bisschen Vorgeschichte haben will, der lese "Unknown Friends", welche (logischerweise) vor 200 Jahren spielt. Ich schreibe sie momentan nicht weiter, aber die drei Kapitel eigen sich doch gut als Oneshot-Story, oder?. Aber ich werde sie umschreiben, da ich meiner Meinung nach grausige Grammatik verwendet habe. Ich will sie zumindest nicht so belassen.  
Mit etwas Glück folgt noch heute das englische Gegenstück dieses Kapitels.


	4. Wer seit ihr?

Tut mir leid, wenns gerade etwas länger dauert; Bin grad dabei Starforce 2 durchzuzocken und dann noch den dritten Teil. Muss ausserdem beim Renovieren helfen.

Der Grund fürs durchspielen hängt mit dieser Geschichte zusammen. Da die deutsche Version ja kaum einer liest kann ichs ja hier sagen: Ich lasse es darauf hinauslaufen, den Plot von MMSF3 nachzuspielen, wie es auch oft sonst in anderen Stories passiert. Ich weiß ja nicht ob ich hier Werbung für andere machen darf oder soll, aber für eine (in meinen Augen) interessante Nacherzählung liest euch die hier mal durch: s/7548929/1/MegaGirl_Starforce

* * *

Kap. 4 - Wer seit ihr?

* * *

"Ich hole lieber die Sateliten-Polizei, wer weiß wer oder was das ist" befürchtete Arnold.

"Nein warten sie. lassen sie uns erst einmal abwarten. Und vergessen sie nicht, Megaman und Harp-Note..." meinte Sonia.

"Pah" unterbrach Luna und drehte ihren Kopf beleidigt weg.

"...Harp-Note und Megaman sind ja zur Stelle, wenn es Probleme geben sollte." sprach Geo zu Ende.

"Also gut, warten wir ab."

"Ich kann keine EM-Wellensignaturen weder bei den beiden noch bei den Geräten feststellen." kommentierte Omega-Xis.

"Solange wir nichts genaueres wissen, haltet ihr euch zurück, ok? Falls das wirklich Menschen sind, möchte ich nicht, dass sie weiter verstört werden." bat Geo.

"In Ordnung" bestätigen Omega-Xis wie auch Lyra.

Die Gruppe beobachtete die beiden regungslos am Boden liegenden Figuren etwa 10min lang. Dann zeigte der Junge plötzlich Reaktion...

"Wo...Wo...bin ich...hier?" fragte er ganz benommen. Seine Sicht war noch vernebelt und verschwommen, als er die Augen öffnete. Er richtete sich auf und stützte sich mit den Armen ab.

"Du bist im Forschungslabor AMAKEN, dieser Junge hier hat die Link-PETs, aus der du und deine Freundin gekommen sind, in einer Zeitkapsel gefunden. Sie waren leicht beschädigt und entladen, also hat er sie hierher gebracht um sie untersuchen zu lassen. Sag, wie geht es dir?"

"Zeitkapsel...Da war doch was..." überlegte er. Schlagartig sprang er in den Stand als es ihm plötzlich in den Kopf schoss: "Welches Jahr haben wir?"

"Wir schreiben das Jahr 220X a.D. und du bist in DentechCity, Electopia" antwortete Arnold.

"Ich war seit... 200 Jahren dort eingesperrt...Meine Güte..." bemerkte er ganz bleich. Er fiel zurück auf den Hosenboden.

"Geht es dir gut? Wie heißt du denn?" fragte Sonia.

"Mein Name? Achso...Steve. Steve Hikari" antwortete er.

"Und deine Freundin?"

"Das ist Cindy Ryl".

"Mein Name ist Arnold Boreal, das sind Geo Stelar, Sonia Strumm und das ist Luna...Wie heißt du nochmal mit Nachnamen?" fragte Arnold

"Platz" antwortete sie.

"Wieso wart ihr überhaupt dort eingesperrt?" fragte Luna überdringlich.

"Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er jetzt erstmal etwas Ruhe und etwas zu Essen braucht. Nach 200 Jahren hat er bestimmt Hunger." sagte Arnold mit einem Grinsen.

"Das stimmt, ich könnte in der Tat etwas zu essen brauchen." lachte Steve zurück. Er versuchte aufzustehen, schaffte es jedoch nicht. Geo und Arnold helfen ihm auf die Beine und er saß sich auf einen nahen Stuhl.

Aber ich mache mir gerade aber eher Sorgen um Cindy..." sagte er geknickt und sah zu dem schlafenden Mädchen hinüber. "seufz..." fügte er betrübt hinzu.

"Wenn du dich ausruhen willst, kannst du dir eins der unbenutzten Labore aussuchen."

"Er und Cindy könnten doch auch zu mir kommen. Ich habe mir gerade ein Haus gekauft und jede Menge Platz, den ich nicht benötige." sagte Sonia.

"Das ist nett von dir. Danke" bedankte sich Steve.

"Dann wäre ja alles geklärt. Kommt Kinder, ich fahre euch heim."

Steve nahm die PETs vom Ständer und steckte sie ein. "Das wäre erledigt. Arnold, könnten sie mir tragen helfen?"

"Steve, wenn sie sich wieder fit fühlen, melden sie sich. Ich würde gerne die ganze Geschichte erfahren." fragte er neugierig

* * *

Während Arnold fährt und Steve mit Cindy auf dem Schoß auf dem Beifahrersitz sitzt, sitzen die drei in der bekannten Reihenfolge auf der hinteren Bank: links (hinter Steve) sitzt Sonia, dann Geo und ganz rechts Luna. Doch Geo ist diesmal zumindest nicht unwohl.

Sie fahren eine kurze Weile. Dann fahren sie an der Schule vorbei. "Das ist die Schule, wo die Zeitkapsel ausgegraben wurde und ich in den Besitz der PETs kam. Die Echoberg Gesamtschule" merkte Geo an.

"Echoberg? Sind wir nicht in ACDC?" fragte Steve.

"ACDC? So heißt Echoberg schon eine Weile nicht mehr. Schon seit etwa 25-30 Jahren nicht mehr. Den Grund kann ich dir auch erklären: Analoge Ströme werden ja schon lange nicht mehr benutzt. Und mit der Bedarfs-Senkung der Digitalen Welt, die nach und nach durch EM-Wellen ersetzt wurde, hat man sich entschlossen die Stadt mal von Grund auf zu sanieren."

"Naja, hauptsache wir kommen irgendwo an, der Stadtname ist dabei ja egal" kommentierte er. [A.N.: Er hat es nicht wirklich verstanden.. ^-^']

"Wir sind auch bereits da. Alle aussteigen" rief Arnold.

Er hielt vor einem Weißen Haus mit braunem Dach. Es ist ein großer liegender Quader wo die rechte Hälfte etwas hervorsteht.

Sonia schloss die Tür auf und hielt sie für Arnold und Steve auf, die Cindy hineintragen und auf einer Couch ablegten. Luna schließte die Tür hinter sich.

[A.N.: Ich will hier jetzt nicht beschreiben, wie das Haus von innen aussieht. Das kann sich jeder selbst vorstellen]

"Was habt ihr beide jetzt vor?" fragte Arnold neugierig

"Zuerst werde ich warten, bis Cindy wieder aufwacht. Dann..." dachte Steve nach. Er wurde von seinem Magen mit einem lauten knurren unterbrochen.

Alle lachten

"...werden wir erstmal etwas essen. Bin gespannt wie das Essen nach 200 Jahren schmeckt." fügte er mit einem Lachen hinzu.

Plötzlich regte sich Cindy.

"mmh..." gab sie von sich. '_wo...wo bin ich hier?_' dachte sie sich mit erst langsam fokussierender Sicht.

"Cindy?" Steve versuchte sie wachzurütteln.

"Steve, lass das. Du weißt das ich das nicht mag... Wo sind wir?" fragte sie als sie sich umschaut.

"Bevor du irgendwas sagst, wir sind hier bei Freunden. Es ist so: Wir waren nicht wie geplant 100, sondern 200 Jahre in der Zeitkapsel eingesperrt."

"Wirklich?" antwortete sie noch etwas benommen. Dann begriff auch sie es: "200 Jahre?! Wieso so lange?" fragte sie fassungslos. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf Steves Schoß und schaute ihn an, dann in die Runde.

"Ich denke das kann ich dir beantworten" bot Arnold an. Steve fing an mit ihren Haaren zu spielen.

"Vor etwa 100 Jahren war ein gefährlich niedriges Bevölkerungsniveau erreicht, und aus finanziellen gründen wurden viele Schulen zusammengeschlossen und die übrigen geschlossen. Darunter war auch die Gesamtschule von ACDC betroffen. Familien, die sich Kinder leisteten, sind weggezogen, um näher an Schulen zu sein, und die Stadt bestand zunehmends aus entweder leerstehenden Häusern oder Senioren-Paaren, die ihre Ruhe haben wollten. Doch im Laufe des Jahrhunderts verbesserte sich die Situation und das Land unterstützte mit viel Geld Eltern bzw. welche die es werden wollen. So bekamen wieder mehr Leute Kinder und die Einwohnerzahl stieg wieder, auch hier in ACDC. Doch es war etwas heruntergekommen und die Bürger legten zusammen, um etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Die Alten sind langsam weggestorben und wurden durch eine junge Generation ersetzt, der etwas an ihrer Zukunft lag. So wurde etwa vor rund 50-60 Jahren ACDC grundsaniert. Vor etwa 40 Jahren dann gelang ein Durchbruch in der Wellentechnologie, doch es dauerte noch weitere 20 Jahre, bis durch die drei Sateliten Leo, Pegasus und Dragon ein globales Netz aus Elektromagnetischen Wellen geschaffen werden konnte. Wenn die Digitaltechnik bis jetzt noch einige Vorteile gegenüber den Wellen hatte, hat sie diese nun völlig eingebüßt. Nach und nach wurde alles nun auf EM-Wellentechnologie umgestellt und man dachte sich zur Jahrtausendwende, dass man zur Feier der drei Satelliten die Stadt umbenennen wollte. Sie wurde daraufhin Echoberg genannt da das Ausmaß, in dem die Wellentechnologie die Digitaltechnik verdrängt hat etwa den selben Ausmaß entspricht, das die Digitaltechnik auf die Mechanik hatte. Es gibt sie noch, aber man verlässt sich auf ersteres." berichtete Arnold.

"..." Alle waren sprachlos.

"So viel wusste noch nicht mal ich. Und ich habe immer gut aufgepasst" entgegnete Luna.

"Ja, das war jetzt wahrscheinlich etwas viel auf einmal" entgegnete Arnold.

"Also funktioniert hier alles mit Hilfe von Elektromagnetismus... Dann sind ich und Cindy hier ja ganz schön aufgeschmissen mit unserer Digital-Technik."

"Ich schlage vor, wir gehen jetzt erstmal etwas essen und kaufen euch mal richtige Klamotten, damit ihr hier nicht so auffällt" schlug Sonia vor.

"Da haben ich und mein Magen nichts dagegen" lachte Steve. Cindy richtete sich in dies auf.

"Jetzt wo du es erwähnst...Ich habe auch Bärenhunger. Schließlich haben wir seit 200 Jahren nichts mehr gegessen" sagte sie und hielt sich den knurrenden Bauch.

"Dann lasst uns mal zur Bushaltestelle gehen" verkündete Geo. Alle verließen das Haus.

"Ich gehe zurück nach Amaken. Ich will nach Tom schauen und wie er geht. Habt Spaß" sagte Arnold, als er ins Auto stieg und wegfuhr.

* * *

Arg, das Kapitel wird wieder viel zu lang... und dann muss ich wieder so viel übersetzten, bevor ich die Englische Version rausgeben kann... -.-  
Habe schon Teile des nächsten Kapitels im Kopf und es ist schon wieder so spät...  
Aus meiner Sicht ist Schlaf zwar was schönes, aber wenn man was tun will, ist es nur durch Müdigkeit erzwungene Zeitverschwendung... -.-

Seit ich den Starforce Anime angefangen hatte zu schauen, hatte mich interessiert, was zwischen Battle Network und Starforce geschehen ist. Dann kam mir die treibende Idee für diese Geschichte, die jedoch noch nicht verraten wird. So entwickelte sich eine Idee davon, was in den 200 Jahren dazwischen passiert ist. Da schrieb ich gerade die Vorgeschichte, die damals jedoch noch eine eigenständige Storyline war. Während dem Abschluss des dritten Kapitels dann kam mir die Idee beide zu verbinden und so entwickelte sich alles. Wollte ich mal gesagt haben. ^v^


	5. Auf Achse

Kapitel 5 - Auf Achse

* * *

Nachdem sie sich von Arnold verabschiedet haben, gehen sie gemeinsam zu Bushaltestelle, um auf den nächsten Bus nach Time Square zu warten. Dieser kommt etwa 15min später. Der Bus besitzt etwa 64 Sitzplätze, jeweils vier pro Reihe mit einem Gang zwischen den mittleren beiden. Die Gruppe setzt sich im hinteren Teil hin, da dort noch einige Sitzplätze frei sind. Links sitzen Sonia und Geo, dahinter Steve und Cindy, die sich wie ein verliebtes Pärchen benehmen und rechts am Gang sitzt Luna neben einem schlafenden alten Mann. [A.N.: Wir wollen mal nicht so gemein sein. :P]

== Nach etwa 15min ==

_~Hey Geo. Das wird mir hier drin langsam zu langweilig. Es passiert ja nichts. Was dagegen wenn ich ein bisschen draußen rumflieg?~_ fragte Omega-Xis telepathisch.

_~Kann ich irgendwas unternehmen, um es zu verhindern?~_

_~Ich denke nicht. Setz mal deinen Visualizer auf.~_

Er setzte die Brille mit einem Seufzer auf und sah wie Mega von ausserhalb des Busses ihm zuwinkt. Lyra gesellt sich dazu und verärgert ihn dadurch, dass sie ihn als Surfbrett benutzt. Er schmeißt sie runter, flitzt nach kurzer Zeit jedoch davon, gefolgt von einer wütenden Lyra. Geo kann nicht anders als die Situation mit einem 'Du-hast-es-so-gewollt'-Grinsen zu beobachten.

"Was ist so witzig?" fragt Sonia leise.

Er erzählt ihr, was gerade passiert ist.

"Hey, was habt ihr da zu bereden?" versucht Luna mitzuhören.

"Ja ich weiß. Lyra hat es mir gerade eben erzählt." antwortet sie.

"Jetzt sagt doch endlich was ihr da zu bereden und zu kichern habt?!" sagt sie mit etwas lauterer Stimme als sie sich rüberbeugt. Sie zieht damit jedoch die Aufmerksamkeit einiger Fahrgäste auf sich, die sie mit einem 'Ruhe da hinten'-Blick anschauen.

"Tut mir leid" sagt sie peinlich berührt. Sie zieht sich mit einem beleidigten Blick und verschränkten Armen auf ihren Sitz zurück.

* * *

== nach weiteren 30 min ==

"Jetzt sind wir da. Wohin gehen wir als erstes?"

"Ich schlage vor, wir gehen erstmal was essen. Kennt ihr was gutes?" fragte Steve.

"Dahinten könnte ich die Pizzabude empfehlen" meinte Geo.

"Hört sich gut an. Hab schon lange keine Pizza mehr gegessen" sagte Cindy.

Sie machten sich auf den Weg zur Pizzabude. Als sie jedoch den Laden betreten und nach einem freien Platz suchen, entdeckt Luna zwei ihr wohlbekannte Personen ihre Pizza genießen.

"Das gibts doch nicht. Setzt euch schon mal hin, ich komme gleich nach." entgegnete sie wütend.

"Was ist denn..." fragte Geo irritiert, da war sie schon weg; "...los?"

"WAS MACHT IHR DENN HIER?!" hallte es plötzlich durch den Laden. Es war Luna, die zwei verängstigte Jungen, namentlich Bud und Zack, anschrie.

"Los, weg hier" flüsterte Bud Zack zu.

Keine Sekunde später waren sie aus ihren Sitzen verschwunden. Genauso wie die Restpizza.

"Was...Das gibts doch nicht. KOMMT ZURÜCK!" schrie und rannte sie hinterher.

"Haltet sie auf. Ihr beide habt noch nicht bezahlt" rief die Frau des Kochs.

"Ich übernehme die Rechnung. Wieviel wären es denn?" fragte Cindy selbstlos.

"Was machst du da, du hast doch gar kein Geld" flüsterte Steve ihr zu.

"Achso stimmt ja..." antwortete sie.

"Das wären 26,86 zy. Der Junge hatte eine Portion grande" sagte der Koch mit italienischem Akzent.

"Lass mal, ich übernehm das" bot Sonia ihr an. Der Koch kam gerade an den Tisch.

"Setzen sie es auf unsere Rechnung. Können wir auch gleich bestellen? Unsere Freundin kommt offensichtlich nicht wieder" sagte Sonia.

"Si, bene. Kennt ihr die beiden Jungen auch oder sind sie einfach nur nett?" fragte er.

"Beides; das sind ebenfalls Freunde von uns; sie (und auch wir) haben manchmal Probleme mit ihr, wenn es nicht nach ihrem Kopf geht"

"Da habt ihr ein paar arme Kerle als compangones. Was kann ich euch bringen?"

Jeder bestellt sich seine Lieblingspizza.

* * *

== 1 Stunde später ==

Satt und zufrieden verlassen die vier das Restaurant.

"Es hat sich nichts verändert. Die Pizza schmeckt immer noch genauso gut wie vor 200 Jahren, wenn nicht sogar besser" lobte Steve.

"Mir tun Bud und Zack leid" erwähnte Geo.

"Mir auch, aber wenigstens sind wir jetzt Luna los. Ich kann verstehen, wieso sie sich eine Auszeit genommen haben" sagte Sonia.

"Wohin jetzt? Wir wollten ja als nächstes..."

"Shoppen gehen!" freute sich Sonia.

_~Ich hoffe das dauert nicht wieder so lang wie letztes Mal~_ dachte sich Geo.

Im Verlauf der folgenden eineinhalb Stunden muss Geo eine Art Modeschau über sich ergehen lassen. Unterstützt wird er mit vollstem Tatendrang und Freude von seinem besten Freund und Partner Omega-Xis...für genau 5min.

_~Ich bin dann mal weg. Tschüss~_ verabschiedeter er sich und war weg, bevor Geo reagieren konnte.

Zuerst hilft Sonia den beiden beim aussuchen von 'moderner' Kleidung. Steve entscheidet sich für eine Jacke ähnlich der von Geo aber in Grün [A.N.: Er trägt sie aber immer offen], sowie kurzen blauen Hosen. Cindy sucht sich eine rosa Kapuzenjacke aus, ähnlich der von Sonia [A.N.: ohne die Kapuze die ganze Zeit aufzuhaben und ohne die runden Stoffdinger], sowie lila Shorts. Dann entdeckt sie jedoch weitere 'schöne' Sachen und Sonia sagt nur 'Bedien dich' mit einem Grinsen.

Steve setzt sich umgezogen zu Geo.

"Dauert es bei deiner Freundin auch immer so lange, bis sie den Laden freiwillig verlässt?" fragte er.

Bei dem Wort 'Freundin' wird er rot. "Also äh...Freundin würde i-ich...jetzt nicht sagen...eher...äh..ich ma-meine.äh..wir sind zwar g-gut befreundet a-aber...Ja" stottert dieser etwas.

"Haha. Ich mach doch nur Spaß. Und wer weiß: Was nicht ist kann noch werden" lachte Steve.

"Nicht du auch noch" entgegnete Geo. ~Sowas höre ich von Mega genug~ dachte dieser laut. Dann bemerkte er was er gesagt hatte.

"Wer ist Mega?" fragte Steve.

"Kennst du nicht. Nicht wichtig"

"Okay".

* * *

An der Kasse dann der Schock für Steve und Cindy: "Das macht dann 1000 zy bitte". Sonia bezahlt alles mit ihrer Karte.

"Vielen Dank und beehren sie uns bitte bald wieder" verabschiedete die Kassiererin.

Als sie den Laden verlassen, geht bereits die Sonne unter. Sie entschließen sich, sich auf den Heimweg zu machen.

"Woher hast du denn so viel Geld Sonia? Sind deine Eltern so reich, dass sie dir einfach so eine Bankkarte geben?" fragte Steve verwundert.

Als sie seine Frage hört, bleibt sie schlagartig stehen und verzieht das Gesicht, denn eine Träne entwischt ihrem Auge.

"Hab ich irgendwas falsch gemacht?" fragt er verwundert und versucht sich zu verteidigen.

Sie wischt die Träne aus ihrem Gesicht und antwortet: "Nein, du hast keine Schuld...". Es fängt an zu winden und Wolken ziehen auf. Sie gehen weiter zur Bushaltestelle.

"Der nächste Bus kommt in 5 minuten. Wenn sich aber das Wetter in dem Tempo verschlechtert, fängt es gleich an...". Geo wird vom einsetzenden Regen unterbrochen: "...regnen..." fügte er hinzu.

_~Seit ihr endlich fertig mit eurer Shopping-Tour?~_ fragte Omega-Xis telepathisch. Er erschien im nicht sichtbaren Wellenbereich neben Geo.

Er setzte seinen Visualizer auf und schaute ihn an: _~Glaubst du mir hat die Modenschau gefallen? Und du lässt mich einfach im Stich. Toller Freund bist du~_ nörgelte Geo.

"Materialisiere, Regenschirm" rief Sonia. Ein Schirm erschien aus ihrem Star Carrier. "Wollt ihr mit drunter?" bot sie an.

"Ich lass dir den Vorzug Cindy. Ich stell mich hier unters Blattwerk." sagte Steve.

"Muss du nicht, Geo hat auch so einen" wies sie hin.

_~Du hättest ja mitkommen können~_ kommentierte er.

"Geo, hast du Wurzeln geschlagen, oder worauf wartest du? Hol endlich dein Regenschirm-Dingenskirchen raus" rief Steve als er auf ihn zulief.

"Was? Achso. Materialisiere, Regenschirm". Ein weiterer Regenschirm erscheint.

"Hier Cindy, geh doch mit Steve unter meinen Regenschirm. Ich teile mir den mit Geo." sagte sie als sie Cindy den Star Carrier in die Hand drückte.

"Ist wahrscheinlich besser für alle" Steve und Cindy fingen an zu kichern, als sich Sonia zu dem leicht erröteten Geo unter den Schirm stellt. Seine Laune wird auch nicht besser, als er durch den Visualizer Omega-Xis vor Lachen am Boden liegen sieht. Schließlich kann dieser Geo's Gedanken hören.

Währenddessen untersuchen Steve und Cindy den Star Carrier.

"Weißt du was das ist?"

"Vielleicht ein Nachfolger des PETs. Ob es heute immer noch NetNavis oder eher gesagt WaveNavis gibt?"

Steve drückt etwas darauf herum.

"Könntest du es mal lassen auf dem Ding rumzudrücken, als wäre es ein Gameboy?" meldete sich das Gerät ärgerlich.

"Huch" entfährt es beiden, als plötzlich das Bild einer sprechenden Harfe erscheint.

"Was fällt euch ein? Das ist doch keine Spielkonsole!"

"Bist du ein Wavenavi?" fragte Steve.

"Wavenavi? Was soll das sein?" fragte Lyra zurück.

"Hey Sonia" rief Steve. Sie wachte aus ihrem Tagtraum auf. "Was ist?"

"Was ist das für eine für eine komische Harfe in deinem Star Ding?" fragte er.

_~Lyra, was machst du denn noch da drin. Ich hatte dir doch gesagt, du sollst verschwinden, damit sie dich nicht entdecken~_

_~Tut mir leid. Spätestens durch Mega wären sie auf uns aufmerksam geworden. Und wer weiß was sie dann für einen Eindruck bekommen würden. Sie haben mich für einen 'WaveNavi' oder was auch immer das sein soll gehalten. Egal was es ist, es ist besser als was sie von Mega halten würden. Und wir kennen Mega.~_

"Sonia? Hallo? Bekomm ich keine Antwort oder willst du nur Löcher in die Luft starren?" fragt Steve.

"Was? Achso. Kann ich das auch morgen erklären?. Das könnte nämlich etwas dauern und da kommt gerade der Bus und ich *gähn* bin schon ziemlich müde"

"Kein Problem."

* * *

== Nach etwa 1 Stunde ==

"Sonia, aufwachen, wir sind da" weckte Geo sie.

"..Was? *gähn* Achso" sagte sie.

Die vier verließen den Bus in Echoberg und gingen zu Sonias Haus.

"Bis morgen dann" verabschiedete sich Geo.

Im Haus dann machten sich die drei Bettfertig. Sonia hat den beiden Decken gegeben, da sie auf den beiden Sofas schlafen.  
[A.N.: Sofas, weil Gästezimmer noch nicht eingerichtet]

"Gute Nacht ihr beiden" rief sie bevor sie in ihr Zimmer ging.

"Nacht" riefen die beiden.

* * *

== In der selben Nacht ==

Es ist eine ruhige Nacht, als plötzlich der Bildschirm von Steves PET angeht und ein Hologramm eines kleinen Männchens darauf stehend erscheint.

"Hey Zero. Bist du wach?" fragte es.

Das andere PET geht an und es erscheint ebenfalls ein Männchen."Ja bin ich, Eleman. Was gibts?"

[A.N.: Gemeint ist der Zero von 'Megaman Zero'; und Eleman ist ein OC. Nähere Beschreibung in 'Unknown Friends' (Vorgeschichte)]

"Lass uns mal die Gegend erkunden." fragte er.

"Bin ich immer für zu haben". Beide Hologramme verschwanden und die PETs leuchteten auf. Kurz darauf erschienen die beiden in voller Größe neben ihren Geräten.

"Was ist mit den beiden?" fragte Eleman, als er auf Steve und Cindy zeigte.

"Lass die schlafen. Die würden es doch sowieso nicht wollen." antwortete Zero.

"Wir sollten uns aber verkleiden. Man soll uns ja nicht für Monster halten." merkte Eleman an. Er versuchte sich in das Internet einzuklinken, schaffte es jedoch nicht.

"Das wird nicht klappen. Hier funktioniert alles mit EM-Wellen, falls du heut morgen nicht aufgepasst hast. Hier, ich hab schon was. Ein ganz typischer Otto-Normal-Verbraucher". Er zeigte auf einen jungen Mann in einer Zeitschrift, die auf dem Tisch lag. Sie änderten ihr Aussehen dementsprechend.

[A.N.: Zero ist blond, trägt rote Jacke/weißes Shirt und blaue Hose; Eleman's Haarfarbe ist braun, trägt gelbe Jacke/weißes Shirt und grüne Hose.]

"So, das hätten wir. Können wir gehen?"

"Einen Moment. Ich mach schnell das Fenster auf, damit wir später wieder reinkommen."

* * *

== Am nächsten Morgen... ==

Sonia kommt schlaftrunken aus ihrem Zimmer raus.  
[A.N.: hab da ein nettes Bild gefunden (www giantbomb com/sonia-strumm/94-4055/)(Animewiki; Punkte noch einfügen)] Sie trägt einen rosa zweiteiligen Schlafanzug, der von weitem wie ein Hasenkostüm mit Mantelknöpfen aussieht.

"Guten Morgen, Sonia. Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte Lyra.

"*gähn* guten Morgen...was..ja hab ich..." antwortete sie im Halbschlaf.

Ohne nach unten zu sehen geht sie ins Bad um sich frischzumachen. Als sie jedoch wieder rauskommt, entdeckt sie zwei suspekte Gestalten auf der Couch.

_~Ahh! Lyra, komm schnell! Da ist wer!~_ schrie sie in Gedanken.

_~Das sind Steve und Cindy, schon vergessen? Du hast sie eingeladen, bei dir zu übernachten~_ übermittelte Lyra.

_~Das weiß ich doch, aber da ist noch jemand anders~_ gab sie zurück. Sie schlich zurück in ihr Zimmer.

"Ich schau mir das mal an" sagte Lyra. Sie führte eine Wellenänderung durch und verschwand aus Sonias Sichtfeld.

Sie ging runter und schaute sich um.

_~Sonia, du hast recht. Hier liegen zwei mir fremde Personen auf der Couch rum. Steve und Cindy liegen zusammen auf dem Boden und kuscheln~_ berichtete Lyra.

_~Ich komm gleich runter. Ich zieh mich nur noch schnell an~_

Kurze Zeit später kam Sonia mit einem Notenständer bewaffnet die Treppe runter. Sie entdeckte die beiden auf dem Boden auf einer Decke liegend und mit einer weiteren Decke zugedeckt. Die beiden suspekten Gestalten jedoch lagen regungslos auf der Couch. Auf dem Tisch lagen noch zwei leere Bierflaschen. Und das Fenster war offen.

"_Wer hat das Fenster offen gelassen?_" fragte sie sich als sie hinging und es schloss.

"Hey, Steve. Cindy. Wacht auf. Hier ist wer" flüsterte sie als sie versuchte die beiden aufzuwecken.

"Noch 5 minuten bitte..." gab Steve im Halbschlaf von sich und drehte sich von ihr weg.

"Was ist denn los..." gab Cindy von sich. Sie versuchte sich aufrecht hinzusetzen und stützte sich mit einem Arm ab und reibte sich mit dem anderen die verschlafenen Augen.

"Nicht so laut. Schau mal auf die Couch. Ich weiß nicht wer das ist...Hilf mir..." flüsterte sie ihr zu.

"Was?". Sie versuchte die Frage zu verstehen. Da entdeckte sie die beiden angetrunkenen Männer auf der Couch.

"Ich weiß nicht. Sie kommen mir bekannt vor, gleichzeitig sind sie mir fremd. Steve, wach auf". Sie schüttelte ihn durch.

"Ich hab gesagt noch 5 Minuten..." gab er murrend von sich. "Was ist denn?" fragte er.

"Kennst du die beiden da auf der Couch?" fragte sie besorgt.

Er versuchte sich aufzurichten und schaute Richtung Couch.

"Nicht direkt, aber...sind das nicht...Das kann nicht sein." sagte er ungläubig.

Er ging zu den beiden rüber und drehte sie um, sodass er ihre Gesichter sehen konnte.

"Wie ichs mir gedacht habe. Zero und Eleman" verkündete er.

"Wer?"

"Unsere Partner" antwortete Cindy. Sie stand auf und ging ebenfalls zu den beiden. "Aufwachen, Zero. Genug geschlafen" sprach sie den blonden an. Beide versuchten, ihren Partner aufzuwecken.

"Wasislos?" gab Eleman von sich.

"Was macht ihr hier draußen?" schrie Steve ihn an.

"Hä? Oh Mist. Hey Zero, wir haben verschlafen" sprach er ihn besorgt an.

"Washastuesagt" antwortete dieser schlaftrunken, da er von Cindy unsanft wachgerüttelt wird.

"Ich sagte wir haben verschlafen."

"Oh. Mist" sagte er, als er die Situation verstand.

* * *

Das muss ich jetzt loswerden: Ich hatte absolut keine Ahnung, wie ich die Überleitung zum Thema des nächsten Kapitels machen kann. Da kommt mit die Idee, das die beiden OCs über die Geldmenge Sonias erstaunt sind, da sie einfach so 1000 zy ausgibt. Dann die Frage wegen reichen Eltern und sie wird traurig. Meistens fängt es dann an zu regnen, egal wie schön das Wetter gerade ist. Dann kam die Idee mit den Materiewellen und dann schließlich die Idee, das sie die Star Carrier untersuchen. Ich liebe solche Zufälle. Und wer 1 und 2 zusammen zählen kann, erkennt, worum es im nächsten Kapitel geht. Und nur damit ihrs wisst: Den Mist den ich hier zusätzlich schreibe, wird nicht mit übersetzt. Das ist exclusive Content nur für die Deutsche Version ;D

Ab nächster Woche sind wir zwei Wochen im Urlaub, da werde ich dann nicht veröffentlichen können. Aber ich habe schon genug Material (im Kopf) für min. 2 weitere Kapitel und ab da geht es dann auch schon langsam mit dem Plot von Starforce 3 los. Ich werde mich nicht exakt dran halten, es aber als eine Art 'roter Faden' handhaben. Schließlich habe ich ja noch zwei OC und andere eigene Pläne. Und solange ich noch Lust daran habe, werde ich auch noch weiterschreiben. Es wird nach dem Urlaub wahrscheinlich noch etwas länger kein Update geben (für die Deutsche Version schon, keine Sorge an die kleine aber feine Lesergruppe), da ich dann für die Englische Version übersetzen muss und dann geht auch noch die Schule wieder los. Aber ich versuch mein Bestes.


End file.
